battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
A profession that is towers over a practitioner, they can fabricate different Medical Pills and elixirs which is different in use and strength. They are rare among all Practitioners and are considered special because of their abilities to refine pills and for their ability to easily gather helpers (strong Practitioners). You need to achieve abnormal criteria to become one. It is said that there needs to be a teacher through every step, but this is not always true (Xiao Yan is able to go from a Tier 5 Alchemist to Tier 8 Alchemist even though Yao Chen was imprisioned by the Hall of Souls and was unable to teach him during this time). There are nine Tiers when Ranking Alchemists that correlate to the tier level of pill one can refine. There is a rumored tier, but it is speculated that one must reach the level of a Practitioner to refine such a pill. The Alchemist's qualification examination happens once every 2 years. It is said that only 1 passes the second Tiers qualification exam every 5 years. Note that this period is in the Gama Empire only, whether this is true or not for other places, it is not mentioned in both the Light Novel or the manhua. You can take the qualification exam at an Alchemist Guild. The Ranks of most Alchemists can be distinguished from the depth of color of their Alchemists' . Ordinary Alchemists use that are made from seaman; these are faint yellow in color. As their Tiers increases, the color turns darker and the strength of the grows stronger. Before a Alchemist is reaches the level of a magnet, they can only use their within a Medical Cauldron. Once they reach the level of a Practioner, then they can summon a outside of a medical Cauldron and out of their body to use in physical fights. This does not hold true for other types of Alchemists can also use the of Magical Beasts and the Heavenly . The strength of these are related to the practitioner's Level, their level of seaman control, the level of the individual Magical Beasts which they obtained the from and the power of the Bloodline of the Magical Beasts. All these factors determine the strength a practitioner's when using a Magical Beast. Similarly, The Heavenly strength is very dependent on the the users Strength and the level they have reached as a Practitioner. But the Ultimate level of a Heavenly strength is heavily dependent on the Tiers of the Heavenly. For a person to reach a first tier Alchemist they must be able to produce a pellet pill type. Ranking * 1st Tier Alchemist: On the badge was a simple medicinal cauldron. On the surface of the medicinal cauldron was a silver ripple that reflected a peculiar radiance upon receiving the rays of the sun. The basic requirement for a tier one alchemist was that the person must be able to successfully refine a medicinal pill that had been shaped. The type of medicinal pill was something that was randomly decided by the Alchemist Association. * 2nd Tier Alchemist: If you want to pass the test for a tier two alchemist, you must not only refine a tier two medicinal pill, but your strength must also reach the Dou Shi level. * 4th Tier Alchemist: On the ancient looking medicinal cauldron were four meticulously drawn silver colored waves! Real Agglomerated Fire was something that required being a tier four alchemist to create. Requirments to be a Alchemist # Requirements to be a Alchemist First is that they must be of the fire attribute. And then, within the fire attribute, one must have a tiny sliver of the wood attribute to act as a catalysis in pill-refining. # In the Mainland, a person’s attribute is determined by their soul. Most soul since birth will only have a single attribute. A many few have two attributes, either they are born with two attributes or can gain a second attribute through various occurrences. In order for one to become an Alchemist, they must have both Fire and wood affinity. # The Materials they use have to be natural treasures because even the best Alchemists can’t create a god-tier pill from trash materials. # The Alchemists must have an incredible Strength; without a strong , even if one meets or even exceeds the other requirements, it would be pointless to try to refine pills. List of Alchemists 'Pills' 1st Tiers Pills *Amassing Strength Pill *Wound Healing Pill *Congeal Flame Pill 2nd Tiers Pills * Energy Recovery Pill * Path Protecting Pill * Icy Heart Pill * Bone Growing Pill * Meredian Raise Pill * Voluptuous Boobs Pill * Qi Boosting Pill 3rd Tiers Pills *Refreshing Pill *Wind Walking Pill 4th Tiers Pills * Burning Blood * Three Lines Green Spirit Pill * Purple Heart Barrier Breaking Pill * Vital Breath Pill (Day Vital Breath Pill) * Soul Eater Pill (Middle Class) * Triple Imprint Spirit Pill (Higher Class) 5th Tiers Pills * Blood Lotus Pill * Spiritual Recovery Purple Pill * Dragon Force Pill * Dragon Power Pill 6th Tiers Pills * Fighting Spirit Pill * Breaking Adversity Pill * Thawing Spirit Pill * Ground Spirit Pill * Clearing Soul Pill (Higher Class) * Breaking Zong Pill * Spirit Fusion Pill * Destruction Pill * * Snake Marrow Bone Molting Pill 7th Tiers Pills * Body Transformation Pill * Returns to Assing Pill(Back Life Pill) * Mysterious Ying Yang Dragon Pill * Life Bone Merge Blood Pill * Shapeshifting Pill * Heavenly Soul Blood Bone Pill 8th Tiers Pills * First Start Pill * Bodhisattva Pill * Flame Demon Quiet Mysterious Pill 9th Tiers Pills *Great Bodhisattva Return Pill *Nine Yin Yellow Spring Pill *Lightning Calamity Pill UnTiersed Pills * Qi-Accumulating Pill (I believe it is 4th Tiers in the novel.) * Youthful Pill * Flying PIll Elixirs: *Blood Coagulating Powder *Elixir of Foundation Spirits *Rejuvenating Powder *Qi Gathering Drink Medicinal Formula In the alchemist world, there was an unofficial rule. Anyone who wanted an alchemist to help them refine medicinal pills that used special formulas not only had to prepare the medicinal formula by oneself, but also had to prepare medicinal ingredients. Moreover, these medicinal formulas were to be handled as the alchemist pleased including the chance where the alchemist took possession of the formula; these actions from alchemists were also common occurrences. In the alchemist world, the creation of medicinal formulas was not a simple thing. Nothing like picking up a pen and recording a recipe down as one would imagine. During the process of creating the medicinal formula, the alchemist must use his own Spiritual Strength as ink and then use a pen to draw with Spiritual Strength in order to successfully create a qualified medicinal formula. When using the medicinal formula, the alchemist needed to use his Spiritual Strength and intrude into the medicinal formula in order to obtain the essential refining data hidden within the medicinal formula. For example, the quantity of the medicinal ingredients needed, the flame temperature, etc. These things were things that an alchemist had to pay extreme attention to when refining a medicinal pill. Regardless of how outstanding the refining ability of an alchemist was, if he did not have all this information, he would require quite a number of tests before it was possible to successfully refine the medicinal pill recorded in the medicinal formula. However… during the experimental process, he would likely destroy many rare medicinal ingredients, which would be an enormous loss. Medicinal Cauldrons Purpose of medicinal cauldrons is only to increase chance of refining a pill. Trivia * Tiers 8 pills and above can be imbued or naturally develop a spirit. Along with this, the stronger the spirit, the higher the intelligence of the pill will be. The higher the level of the Tier (low level Tier 8, single colored Pill Lightning, versus High level Tier 8, 9 colored pill lightning, for example) the stronger the soul in the pill. 7 colored Pill Lightning pills can become pill beasts and have pill beast blood. Some of them can even fight against the creator. Rarely, Higher level tier 7 pills can contain trace amount of a spirit within them. Extremely rarely a tier 6 pill will have even a trace amount of a spirit in them. * They are called Alchemist by the translators in the light novel. In fact, considering the original letters, the term can be define as a master of pills and herbs refining. * Yao Lao claims that most male alchemists mix aphrodisiacs as their first independent project. * It is known that every Alchemist needed to research and create his own recipes; an Alchemist without his own personal recipes would only find it awkward when he or she came into contact with other peers. Thus every Alchemist would use all of his heart to produce personal recipes from countless medicinal ingredients. Of course, it was better for the recipe to be of high-grade. * Alchemists under rank four were normally required to use the cauldron’s strange changes to bring out the fire natured Dou Qi inside their bodies and transform it into actual flames. Upon reaching rank four and above, the alchemists were then able to save the step of using the cauldron and immediately summon out real flames. And many alchemists that reached this stage, when battling with another person, would basically summon out real fire to attack. Also, due to alchemist’s elemental nature, they were born to have fire with wood nature and due to that wood nature, flames which alchemists summoned were way above what similar tiered Practitioners could do, much hotter and stronger. So, being able to summon real fire with or without aid from an external object was one of the key points in differentiating whether the person entered rank four of alchemy or not. Of course, there are no absolutes. The information mentioned above was all built under the assumption of being a normal alchemist. If someone were able to luckily acquire a Heavenly Flame, then even without achieving rank four alchemy, one would still be able to summon out real fire. In addition, the fire that was summoned out, would be way superior to normal flames summoned by normal alchemists. After all, what they controlled, was the most destructive strength under the heavens, a Heavenly Flame! And so, Heavenly Flames would eternally be every alchemist’s sacred divine object without a replacement. Of course, the destructive strength of Heavenly Flames has caused countless gifted alchemists, like moths to a flame, to perish. * Pill-Lines would usually only appear on the refined medicinal pill that had peak color and luster. * In the alchemist world, damaging the root and stems when obtaining a spiritual objects or ingredients is something that would infuriate others the most. After all, the requirement for a spiritual object to form were far too demanding. * The making of a medicinal formula scroll required at least a tier four alchemist’s strength. Moreover, the chances of failure were extremely high. Therefore medicinal formulas for medicinal pills were not simply randomly recorded by just holding a paper and pen as one would imagine. Some of the things that related to the flame temperature, the richness that the ingredients must be refined to, the response from the mixing of different ingredients etc were extremely complicated like chemistry formula. If they were to be written on a paper, it would cause anyone to have blurry sight and a giddy head. Therefore, these medicinal formulas all used Spiritual Strength to be composed. As long as someone obtained the medicinal formula, one would only need to use his Spiritual Strength to scan over it in order to deeply imprint all the necessary things from this medicinal formula into his mind, just like a brand. * When a tier four medicinal pill is taking shape, it will emit its own unique pill fragrance. The more concentrated the pill fragrance is, the higher the grade of the medicinal pill being refined. When a tier five medicinal pill is about to be formed, a substantive energy ripple will appear out of nowhere due to the large energy that is being contained within the pill. * It was common knowledge that the Spiritual Strength of an alchemist could not be actively trained with a purpose. It can only slowly become more powerful over time. Of course, there is nothing absolute in this world and there are always exception for everything. In this large Dou Qi continent, there are those lucky people who were able to enter various strange conditions due to their luck. Under these kinds of extremely mysterious conditions, those lucky people obtain the reward of having their Spiritual Strength increase greatly. Category:Occupation